Las aventuras de Zoe
by AgusdiAngeloMalfoy
Summary: Su travesia por Hogwarts, con sus amigos.
1. Llega la carta

Disclaimer: _Este fic participa en el "Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años"._ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Zoe, el resto son de J. K Rowling._

* * *

A sus 11 años, la pequeña Zoe nunca había sospechado de la magia que vivía en ella, su abuela se encargo que nunca se enterara, pero no pudo evitar que en la mañana del 25 de abril, una carta se deslizara por el correo de la casa.

La pequeña ya se encontraba despierta, por ser su cumpleaños, por lo que el ruido de la carta no le paso desapercibido, extrañada fue a ver y grata fue su sorpresa al ver que la carta era para ella.

Chillaba de alegría y daba vueltas con la carta, sorprendida aun de su llegada.


	2. La visita al banco

Disclaimer: _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Zoe, el resto son de J. K Rowling._

* * *

La castaña se sentía aun más feliz después de leer el contenido, y aunque le reclamo a su abuela el porqué le oculto lo de la magia, eso no arruino el día que les esperaba.

Se fueron a preparar para salir, ya que se empezaba a notar la llegada del invierno, y se dirigieron al callejón muggle.

-¿No vamos al mundo mágico?-le hizo saber su nieta de forma extrañada.

-Así es, pero vamos por acá primero-le contesto suavemente, mientras la llevaba al fondo del bar y quedaban en frente a una pared de ladrillos, que Andrómeda toco algunos y estos se empezaron a mover, dando paso al Callejón Diagon.

Zoe no daba más de la sorpresa que le expresaba ese lugar, y empezó a girar divertida, tal como hizo con la carta, pero su abuela la detuvo y la condujo al banco de los magos, Gringotts.

Llegadas a ese lugar, la castaña no pudo evitar abrir su boca al ver a los duendes como los cajeros del banco, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. Viendo que había una gran fila delante de ellas, empezó a recorrer el banco con la mirada, maravillándose aun más, y creyendo todavía que esto era un sueño, del que en cualquier momento iba a despertar.


	3. En busca de la varita perfecta

Disclaimer: _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Zoe, el resto son de J. K Rowling._

* * *

Luego de ir al banco, Zoe y Andrómeda se dirigen a Ollivander, para que la pequeña pueda elegir su varita; esto la incomodaba puesto que cree que ninguna varita le servirá y que no irá a Hogwarts, pero en el camino hasta el lugar, su abuela la fue calmando diciéndole que no se preocupara, que todo estará bien.

Un pequeño tintineo aviso de su llegada, y aunque desde afuera no se podía distinguir nada, Zoe se maravillo con la cantidad de varitas que había en el interior, algunas columnas llegando hasta el techo. Pero no pudo admirar mas el lugar que un señor ya en sus años se presento ante ellas y miraba con empeño a Zoe, como evaluándola, cosa que hizo que la niña se sintiera aun mas incomoda.

-Otra Lupin, ¿Eh? Tuve problemas para encontrar las varitas de tus padres-le comento Ollivander de forma solemne.

Se bajo del mostrador y se dirigió a la columna de lado izquierdo, extrayendo una de las cajas que formaban parte, levantó la tapa y se acercó a la niña para ofrecerle la varita.

-Probemos con esta primero, pelo de león-.

Zoe, a la expectativa de que es lo que pasaría, hizo un pequeño movimiento de muñeca con la varita, pero solo causó la destrucción de una columna cercana a ella.

-No, definitivamente esa no- dijo Ollivander, y ella asintió dándole la razón.

Estuvieron por más de 10 minutos probando con las distintas varitas y todas daban distintos resultados, pero ninguno el correcto o el esperado, hasta que Zoe creyó que Ollivander se daría por vencido y la echaría del local, pero veía en el rostro del hombre la determinación por encontrar la varita correcta.

-Creo que la encontré- dijo Ollivander apareciendo del fondo del local con una nueva caja- Madera de roble inglés, 12 cm. de longitud, pelo de unicornio, de sorprendente y fácil flexibilidad, probemos-.

Ya Zoe pensaba que nunca iban a encontrar, pero cuando sostuvo esa varita, se sintió completa, sentía una seguridad que nunca había sentido; hizo un pequeño gesto con la muñeca, como había hecho con las anteriores, pero esta vez, no paso nada raro, nada fue destruido ni se movió de lugar. La niña miró feliz a su abuela, contenta de haber dado con su varita, que no tendría que seguir buscando, y le pago lo que correspondía a Ollivander por la varita y se fue contenta.


	4. Eligiendo ¿Gato, lechuza o sapo?

Disclaimer: _Este fic participa en el Reto Extremo de Harry Potter: Año #1 del foro Hogwarts a través de los años._ _Los personajes no me pertenecen, excepto Zoe, el resto son de J. K Rowling._

* * *

Luego que la castaña terminara sus compras, se reunió nuevamente con Andrómeda para ya retirarse del Callejón Diagon, cuando algo llamo la atención de la niña.

-¡Abuela, mira!- le grito mientras corría a la tienda de animales, admirándose de la belleza que tenían.

-Vamos, Zoe- le dijo agarrándole de la mano y llevándola al interior de la tienda, que ni bien Zoe puso un pie, empezó a recorrer la tienda mirando a todos los animales que había. Escuchaba que su abuela estaba hablando con la que suponía era la dueña del lugar comentándole que los de primer año podrían llevar una lechuza, un gato o un sapo, la castaña se dirigió primero donde estaba las lechuzas, sapos ya las había descartado porque sabía que no iba a poder cuidarlo.

Se acerco y miro impresionada la belleza de las lechuzas y la sabiduría que demostraban en su mirada, pero se detuvo en una lechuza negra que la miraba fijamente a los ojos, la castaña le devolvió la mirada y vio que la lechuza hacia un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza, como si se presentara ante ella, le devolvió el gesto y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, mientras que se alejaba de ahí y seguía mirando a los demás animales.

Le llamo la atención el sector de los gatos, si bien a la vista se notaba que eran pocos, se podía ver que no se alejaban unos de los otros, como si tuvieran miedo que los separaran, sintió empatía por los gatitos, pero su atención quedo puesta en un gatito naranja rajado que estaba alejado del grupo, Zoe se agacho quedando a la altura de los gatos y estiro su mano para que el gatito la oliera y no le tuviera miedo, ella espero que el gato confiara y luego de unos momentos, el gato paso su rostro por sobre su mano, como dándole permiso para que lo acariciara.

-¿Y, te decidiste? Veo que varios llamaron tu atención- la castaña escucho la voz de Andrómeda detrás de ella.

-No lo sé, los dos me gustan, pero sé que no puedo llevármelos, pero es muy difícil- dijo ella dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa al gato anaranjado.

-¿Cuál decís que darías mas cariño y cuidado, el gato o la lechuza?

La castaña se quedo pensando por un momento, era una decisión difícil, porque aunque había pasado poco tiempo con ambos animales, y sabia que no podía llevárselo a ambos, tendría que tomar una decisión, y aunque la lechuza le transmitía sabiduría, se dejo llevar y eligió al gato.

-Creo que tenemos un ganador- dijo levantándolo de la caja con una sonrisa y se dirigía a la caja para pagar.


End file.
